Sing Like a Hawk
by darkgirl11
Summary: It was just supposed to be a nice easy mission between the Avengers and some aliens that crash landed until Clint got hit by the leader of the aliens. But the gun he is hit by is no ordinary gun. The gun makes him do what he feared most… SING! Hawkeye is forced to sing every time he talks or at random until Tony is able to reverse it. CaptainHawk & karaoke night for the Avengers!


_Sing Like a Hawk_

 **Summary: It was just supposed to be a nice easy mission between the Avengers and some aliens that crash landed until Clint get hit by the leader of the aliens. But the gun he is hit by is no ordinary gun. The gun makes him do what he feared most… SING! Hawkeye is forced to sing every time he talks or at random until Tony is able to reverse it. CaptainHawk & karaoke!**

Sing Like a Hawk

Clint Barton knew to always expect the unexpected but today was the first time Clint could say he wasn't expecting _that_ to happen. He didn't expect to start singing every time he tried to speak or just at random. But he certainly didn't expect the leader of the aliens to fall in love with his voice when he would sing. He really wasn't expecting any of this to happen to him today.

This morning, Clint was happily sleeping, his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his waist protectively. Steve Rogers knew Clint liked to be held close like that when he was sleeping so he knew he didn't always have to be on edge every second of the day. Clint let out a happy sigh before turning in his lover's arms so that his face was in the crook of Steve's neck, the taller male smiling in his sleep.

Both of them were dreaming peacefully until screaming erupted, causing both of them to spring up into action. Clint had grabbed a knife and Steve already had his shield as they opened the door. They both instantly started coughing as smoke started to fill the hallway. Steve stayed low as he took the lead walking down the hall and into the kitchen. He started fanning the smoke away with his pan until they could see the problem.

"Tony, did you try cooking breakfast for once..?" Questioned Clint.

The billionaire poured water on the toaster after he unplugged it, watching the fire dim down. Tony carefully pulled out the severely burnt toast and handed put it on a plate, handing it to Thor with a stupid grin on his face as he asked, "Well… I don't suppose you like your toast once on fire and then drenched in water, do you?"

Thor was about to reply when Clint grabbed the toast and threw it out, stating that he would make breakfast instead so the building wouldn't be the next thing to go down in flames. As Clint started making pancakes, he muttered to himself with a smile, "Only a genius billionaire would be the one that doesn't know how to make toast right…"

"I heard that."

Everyone in the kitchen shared a laugh at that before Clint told them to just take a seat at the table and wait for him to be done. Natasha walked in and scrunched her face as the smell of burnt toast lingered in the air. She instantly looked over at Clint cooking, thinking he was the cause of the burnt toast. She called to him, "They're still letting you cook breakfast even though you burned the toast?"

She sat at the table and watched as Clint laughed over his shoulder, "Try asking Tony who burned the toast." Natasha looked over at the billionaire who avoided her gaze before trying to argue, "Now, let's not forget that I was actually trying to do something nice for you guys for once so don't go around pointing fingers here."

"There _is_ a reason why you don't cook, Tony."

"If I can make the Iron Man suit, I figured I could make toast."

"Well, you figured wrong. Just stick to fighting and trying to look pretty."

"I don't have to _try_ to be pretty, I'm naturally beautiful. This is all natural here."

Clint smiled as he listened in on their conversations. Clint was basically the only person in the house that everyone trusted cooking their meals. Tony always burns the food, Thor doesn't know how to make much besides a sandwich on a good day, Natasha accidentally gave Clint food poisoning one time, Bruce wasn't allowed to in case he got cut and the Hulk came out, and Steve was too old fashion and still needed to get caught up with cooking so all that was left was Clint.

When Clint was finished, he placed plates of pancakes in front of everyone and watched as they all attacked them and ate them almost like wild animals. He just smiled and shook his head, sitting next to his boyfriend and taking some pancakes for himself. Clint felt a hand on his thigh, he looked over at Steve, who was now leaning over and saying in his ear softly, "Thank you for breakfast, sweetheart."

Clint gave a small smile before kissing his lover's cheek as a 'You're welcome.' Once everyone had finished eating, Clint was going to start cleaning up when Steve grabbed his wrist. Clint looked up into those eyes he loved so much and realized that Steve wasn't about to let him clean up after he made everyone food. He didn't even try to protest and let Steve, along with the other Avengers, clean the dishes.

Just as Clint was going to walk back to his shared room, there was a loud screeching noise and then an explosion erupted, causing everyone to fall to the ground at the aftermath of the crash. Steve instantly got back up and ran to his boyfriend, helping him up before announcing in his Captain America voice, "Everyone, suit up and meet back here in five minutes. Something tells me this could get messier than Tony trying to cook."

"Hey!"

In five minutes, everyone was suited up and were now running outside to see a large alien spaceship. It was lodged in a building not far from Tony's tower, releasing multiple little ships that were now attacking everything around them. Steve looked around at all the chaos before taking a deep breath in. This was just like when Loki attacked so he thought that if the plan he had last time worked, he would do it again.

"Alright," He began, "just like when Loki attacked. Stark, you're on the perimeter again. Hawkeye, I want you on _that_ building. Thor try to open that thing up so we can get inside. Black Widow and I will handle everything on the ground and when Thor gets us an opening, we'll make our way inside and see if we can negotiate with whatever is doing this. And Hulk… smash."

Just as Tony was about to grab Clint to lift him up, Steve grabbed Clint and kissed him fiercely. He pulled away and asked firmly, "Be careful, okay?" Clint gave him a small smile before countering, "Same goes to you, Cap." The couple shared one more kiss before Tony grabbed Clint and flew up with him to the building, Steve watching them fly the whole time until he knew his lover was safe.

Everything seemed easy, _too_ easy. Steve and Natasha were finished with all the aliens on the ground and Tony was finishing up with the ones flying. Thor had just managed to open the ship, with help from Hulk. As the two looked inside, a flood of aliens rushed out, forcing the pair to jump back to Captain America. The aliens were muscular with faces that looked just like an octopus.

The aliens pulled out their guns and started firing at the four of them on the ground, each Avenger dodging the attacks with some ease. Hawkeye watched from his building as the aliens attacked his friends. From his building, he tried to help his friends by taking out as many on the ground as he could. Captain America noticed some of them falling randomly and smiled to himself, not wanting his lover to gain unwanted attention from the aliens.

"What are you smiling about?" Whispered Black Widow.

"Hawkeye."

"Of course you are…"

"He's killing some of them to help us."

A large alien emerged from the ship next, instantly spotting Hawkeye from the top of the building. The alien quietly crept over to the building where he climbed up it so that Hawkeye would have his back to the octopus creature. Clint felt a presence behind him but before he could do anything, he was shot from behind, causing him to fall off of the building. Steve looked up just in time to see Clint falling from the building.

Panic washed over the leader of the Avengers but Black Widow glared at him and hissed, "He'll be fine! Keep fighting!" Steve nodded but didn't stop looking as Clint struggled to get his grappling hook arrow ready. He bit his lip and was going to run over to catch his lover when Tony came out of nowhere and caught his hawk. Captain America let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before continuing to fight.

Tony placed Clint on a building, patting the archer's back before saying with a smirk, "Don't fall off again, Legolas." Clint rolled his eyes and watched as his friend took off to attack more of the aliens. Little did he know, the alien that had shot him was climbing up a building close by and was smirking to himself as he knew the effects of the laser would start to kick in any second now and he couldn't wait.

Once the alien made his way to the top, he paused and watched as Clint dropped his bow and clutched his head. He dropped to his knees and then grabbed at his throat. The alien laughed to himself, the effects had settled in and now he could see if this little hawk had a voice as pretty as his face. When Clint got back to his feet, he quickly looked around below him to see if any of his teammates had noticed him go down but none did.

He grabbed his bow and looked down to see his lover beating up aliens left and right. He gave a love filled sigh before he surprised himself by singing beautifully, _"Look at him save the day…"_ Other aliens were now approaching Clint but he knocked them aside as he kept singing, _"Keeping evil far away. A brave man like no man, be my man…_ Captain America…"

Clint jumped behind the upcoming aliens still singing, _"If only he could love me, he could love me…"_ He punched and kicked each of them away with ease as he continued, _"If only he could love me…"_ When he finished up with the aliens, Clint walked over to the edge of the building and looked right at his lover taking down each alien as if it was nothing as he sang, _"Like he loves fighting villainy…"_

As Clint tried to get himself to stop singing, the leader of the aliens stood there dumbfounded. Clint was a _really_ good singer! The alien put a translating collar on and made sure it was set to English. He spoke a few words before singing himself, _"How_ he _sings, sweet as day. I could take_ him _away…"_ The alien watched as Clint took out more minions coming at him and sang with love in his eyes, _"A fairy voice carries, I'd marry…_ Hawkeye…"

Hawkeye kicked another alien off the building and the alien watched singing, _"If only_ he _could love me…"_ Out of nowhere, Clint found himself singing, _"If only he could love me…"_ The alien sang as he slowly made his way to Hawkeye, " _If only_ he _could love me…"_ Clint sighed as he looked at Steve, _"If only he could love me…"_

" _If only_ he _could love me…"_

" _If only he could love me…"_

" _Like I love villainy!"_

The archer gasped and turned around to see the alien right behind him singing. Clint got an arrow ready as he glared at his target, singing, " _Our voices may be in tune but you, sir, don't make me swoon!"_ An arrow was shot at the alien, cutting into his skin and giving the human enough time to try to make a break for it so he could call the others to help him out with this one.

The alien growled before he took out a gun and set it to stun, singing angrily as he shot Clint, _"Our voice is the perfect match but your life I'll now dispatch!"_ The hit from the gun was strong enough to stun him but at the same time send him falling off of the building again, but this time Tony was too busy to notice him falling to his death. Everyone was too busy fighting to see that the leader of the aliens had turned on his jetpack and flown down to catch Clint.

A dark laugh erupted from the alien, and it was loud enough to attract everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing, both alien and human, and stared at the sight of the alien flying deep into the city with Clint in his arms. The alien minions followed their leader without hesitation while the Avengers regrouped and started running in the direction the aliens had left in.

Tony flew into the air to find out where the aliens were headed. Once he pinpointed where they were, he relayed the information to the rest of the team. When the Avengers made it to where Clint was being held, they were in a large plaza with a giant TV screen on one of the buildings. The plaza was like an empty ghost town, since all the people around had been evacuated during the fight.

The TV screen flickered on, revealing Clint tied standing by ropes connected to the walls of the building. He struggled against the bindings but they proved to be too tight for him. In the background, they could hear metal gears working and pipes letting out air. Everyone concluded that Clint must be held in a factory, not in the plaza. The minions lured them out into the open to get attacked.

Steve watched in confused horror as the alien appeared on one of the gears singing, _"Gears grindin', ropes bindin', coils windin for a super sap! Death trap!"_ Everyone looked at each other in confusion, why was the alien singing? They looked back up at the screen to see the alien jump down near Clint, still singing, _"Pistons pangin', clamps a-clangin', springs sprangin', it's the last lap! Death trap!"_

The alien looked into the camera and gave another dark laugh, "No encore for you this time, Avengers!" He shifted his attention to Clint and caressed the archer's cheek as he said with a slight sigh, "And I'm afraid it's closing night for my little birdy, too… a shame… we could have made such sweet music but now the world awaits my final number and I shouldn't keep them…"

The alien walked out of sight but everyone could hear a button being pressed and a door opening and closing. After the button was pressed two large blades started swinging, almost coming close enough to get Clint but while that was going on, lasers were being fired at him and acid was making its way to him. The Avengers watched with scared expressions on their faces as they all thought that this might be the end of Clint Barton.

Clint looked at everything going on and quickly thought of a plan. He didn't expect himself to start singing, _"Acid steamin', blades gleamin', lasers beamin', final night cap! Death trap!"_ Everyone just stared in confusion at their marksman, Tony finally being the person that would be asking the question everyone was so desperate to know the answer to, "Why is he singing…?"

The archer managed to cut the ropes by shifting just as the blade swung down to get him. After the ropes were cut, he managed to grab one of the blades and stop its movement, allowing him to deflect a laser and have it get ricocheted at the hoses distributing acid. Natasha smirked at her friend, he was more dangerous than they all thought. Steve was happy Clint had freed himself, but was still worried about his lover.

Suddenly, the walls started to close in on him from the sides, forcing him to stop them with his hands. He looked down to see acid coming for him again, making the archer jump and hold himself up with his feet joining in on the walls. The acid was starting to pool up and make its way up. Clint moved up the wall enough to keep safe but he wasn't expecting a bomb with a thirty second timer to be lowered on a rope.

Everyone went back to being concerned for their archer but gave him a funny look as he randomly sang, _"Bone crushin', flesh mushin', gore gushin', it's a dirt nap! Death trap!"_ Clint made his way near the rope holding the bomb up and used only his feet to keep him steady on the wall. Sweat started to drip down his face as he grabbed the rope and started cutting at it with his fingernails singing, " _Death trap!"_

Natasha grabbed Steve's shoulder to comfort him as they watched Clint saw through the rope with only his fingernails. Tony watched and muttered under his breath, "Come on, Legolas, you can do it…" There were fifteen more seconds to go and everyone cheered as Clint got the bomb off and threw it into the acid. Surprisingly, the bomb did not melt and it sunk to the bottom where it blew up and made a hole for the acid to spill into.

" _Death trap!"_

The walls stopped moving in, allowing Clint to drop down to the safety of the acid free ground. Clint wiped the sweat off his forehead and shakily made his way over to the camera, where he held up a thumbs up to let everyone know that he was okay. Just as the others sighed in relief, aliens were running at them from all angles, the leader was hovering above them and was angry that Clint had managed to escape.

The Avengers went back into attack mode and went in to destroy the aliens. They were outnumbered but that never stopped them before. Yet, this time there might be too many for even the Avengers without Clint helping them from above. They didn't realize just how much having Clint as the eyes in the skies helped them out. They really needed their Hawkeye back now.

Just as it almost seemed to be too much, arrows were flying into aliens left and right and no one could pin point out where they had come from. Everyone smirked as they heard a familiar voice sing into their comm link, _"And I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me, oh…"_ No one bothered to question why he was singing at the moment since they were all just overjoyed to have him back.

His nest must have been a good one since not even the alien leader could locate him. That gave Clint the perfect opportunity to have him down. The leader was just hovering in plain sight, probably trying to find his hawk but he left himself vulnerable in the process. Hawkeye smirked as he got an arrow ready and aimed for his target. The next thing anyone knew, the alien leader was falling into the ground.

The minions looked at each other and put their guns to their heads, killing themselves. Everyone looked in confusion before Captain America looked at the aliens and stated with a sigh, "Must be an alien code of honor. If their leader goes down, so do they so they cannot relay any information on to the enemy… information on why they're here and why they took Barton would have been nice to know, though."

Hulk jumped up to the building Clint was standing on and grinned, "Hulk happy Cupid okay." Clint smiled up at his friend, everyone knew the Hulk had a soft spot for the archer and did everything he could to protect him. Sometimes, Clint would be falling off a building and the Hulk would come from blocks away just to catch him when Tony couldn't and in turn, Clint had Hulk's back.

Two large green hands carefully grabbed the archer and jumped off the building with him. When they landed, Hulk gently placed him on the ground, earning a pat on the arm and a smile from Clint. Before Clint could say anything, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in close to an equally strong chest. When he was able to move back, he was met with the worried face of Steve Rogers.

Clint looked into those perfect blue eyes and listened as Steve tried to contain his concern for his lover, "You scared me half to death back there, Clint! I didn't know if you were going to make it out of that death trap with lasers and acid and those walls closing in on you and not to mention that bomb! God, this is all my fault… I should have kept a better eye on you… I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

The archer shook his head before reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Out of nowhere, Clint started singing, _"Look at him, he saved the day, kept all evil far away… a brave man like no man, his own man…_ Captain America…" Everyone took a step back and stared at him, Tony instantly started asking, "Why are you still singing? And tell us why you're such a good singer while you're at it."

Clint grabbed one of Natasha's guns from her before pretending to shoot himself, acting out how he got stuck with singing basically everything. Once everyone had finally understood what was happening, Steve looked at the billionaire and questioned with a serious look on his face, "Is there any way you can reverse the effects of the gun? We can't have a singing Hawkeye fighting."

"I need the gun in order to reverse it."

"Got it!" called Black Widow.

She handed Tony the gun, who quickly analyzed it. He looked at Steve and stated, "This could take some time. I need to get to my lab and Banner needs to calm down so he can help me figure this thing out. This technology is a little advanced but it's nothing me and Dr. Banner can't figure out within a few hours." Tony smirked under his mask, "But you should all enjoy Clint singing while he's forced to."

Clint glared at Tony for his last remark before the team made their way back to the tower. In a matter of hours, Tony and Bruce had managed to reverse the effects of the gun. They walked into the living room, the gun in Tony's possession. Everyone stood up and walked over to the billionaire, Clint waiting impatiently to be fixed. But, Tony had other plans in mind before he fixed their archer.

"Karaoke nights every Friday night or I don't fix you."

Everyone's jaws dropped but everyone but Clint could deal with that. The archer glared at Tony until he finally gave in and put out his hand for a handshake to seal the deal. Tony grinned and shook the other's hand, grinning, "I knew you would see things my way, Legolas." After the handshake, Tony shot Clint with the gun, not really expecting the force of the blast to knock him into Steve.

Clint shook his head a little bit before looking up at his lover and muttering, "Sorry about that, Cap… wait, I'm not singing anymore! Hell yeah!" Before Clint could celebrate, Tony cut in, "Actually, Katniss, that's not entirely true because, oh, look at what day today is… that's right, today is Friday so tonight we're singing! Better relax those vocal chords for tonight!" 

"Why are we friends again?"

 _ **That Night….**_

"Okay," Clint started, "even though I hate just about everyone in this room, what are we singing?" Tony brought a karaoke machine in and threw a microphone at the archer as he said with a smirk, "Duets and you'll be singing with me first! Then everyone else can have their turn with you… yes, Legolas, we all want to do duets with you since you're better than all of us combined."

Clint really wished he was hiding in the air ducts right now, anything but this. He sighed as he heard music playing and then when he realized what song was playing, he gasped, "You wouldn't dare, Tony!" The billionaire laughed, causing everyone sitting on the couch watching to look at each other. They all didn't know whether to be concerned for Tony or Clint or even themselves.

Tony sang relatively well, _"We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…"_ Natasha and Bruce burst into laughter as Clint groaned before singing the girl's part, _"If we're trying so we're breaking free…"_ Thor and Steve really didn't know what was so funny about the song choice since neither of them were around when High School Musical was popular.

The billionaire was still smiling at Clint as he sang, _"You know the world can see us in a way that's different from who we are…"_ Tony grinned at Clint as he sang with a glare, _"Creating space between us till we're separate hearts…_ " Tony grabbed Clint's hand as a joke as they sang together, _"But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe…"_

" _We're breaking free!"_

Tony, being the little comedian that he is, pretended to put everything into the chorus with Clint, " _We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free! Oh, we're breaking free! Ooh!"_ Natasha and Bruce were trying to calm their laughter down but they couldn't help but giggle a little bit at them singing the chorus.

The genius made kissy faces at Clint, who in return, made his hand into the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot the other man, who faked being killed. Tony let go of Clint's hand as he sang, _"Can you feel it building like a wave the ocean just can't control?"_ Clint sighed and decided to finally play along as he placed a hand on Tony's arc reactor and sang, _"Connected by your feelin', oh, with our very soul, oh!"_

Everyone was smiling at how Clint was finally letting go of his 'I don't like to sing in front of everyone' attitude and finally just having fun with it. It was a good thing Tony went first and broke him out of his shell for everyone else. Tony grabbed the hand on his chest as they sang together with smiles on their faces, _"Rising till it lifts us up so everyone can see…"_

" _We're breaking free!"_

The two intertwined their fingers as they sang the chorus and sang, _"We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free! Oh, we're breaking free! Ooh! Runnin', climbin' to get to the place to be all that we can be! Now's the time so we're breaking free! We're breaking free, ooh, yeah!"_

They both looked at each other and couldn't stop smiling or fighting not to laugh as Tony twirled Clint around the living room as they sang, _"More than hope, more than faith, this is true, this is fate and together we see it comin'! More than you, more than me, not a want but a need! Both of us breaking free!"_

" _Soarin'!"_ Clint sang and pointed at Tony.

" _Flyin'!"_ Tony pointed back.

Tony opened his arm and Clint ran forward and jumped onto him, knowing Tony wouldn't let him fall as they sang, _"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free! Breaking free! We're runnin', ooh, climbin' to get to the place to be all that we can be! Now's the time so we're breaking free!"_

Clint got off of Tony and the two moved in close to each other as the music got more serious. Everyone on the couch were trying to contain their laughter at the two as they sang the last part with everything they had in them, _"You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are…"_

They dropped their heads in silence before bursting into laughter. Tony swung an arm around the archer before laughing, "You're not so bad to be around when you get loosened up there, Katniss!" Clint just hit his arm playfully as he countered, "Yeah, and you're not so bad to be around when you're not drunk out of your mind!" That comment earned him a playful slap on the back.

"Okay, who's singing with me next?"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering who was going to step up next. Clint was so happy right now and they all wanted to keep him that way. This was a rare side of Clint Barton that no one but Steve really got to see and it was hard for Steve to even see him like this. Steve let out a love filled sigh at the sight of that real smile on his lover's face. He was so beautiful in Steve's eyes with that smile on his face.

Clint smiled as Bruce was pushed forward by Natasha, Tony handing the microphone to the awkward scientist as he claimed a seat on the couch. Bruce accidentally bumped into the karaoke machine, starting the music to another song. When he heard the music, a small smile etched itself on his face. Sure, the song was an older one but the two Avengers seemed to like the song and sway with the music for a bit.

Bruce took a deep breath before singing, _"Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough."_ Clint chuckled to himself at Bruce's awkwardness before moving closer to him while singing with a smile, _"If you need me, call me no matter where you are, no matter how far. Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry…"_

The two looked at each other, Clint dancing a little, as they sang, _"Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, babe!"_ Clint could tell that Bruce was already starting to loosen up a little more. The archer smiled to himself, he probably made it easier for the scientist to sing in front of everyone due to his song with Tony.

Bruce started moving with the music a bit as he sang with a small smile, _"Remember the day I set you free? I told you you could always count on me, darling."_ Everyone laughed as Bruce dropped to one knee and grabbed the archer's hand as he sang with a grin plastered on his face, _"From that day on I made a vow I'll always be there when you want me some way, somehow."_

Clint put a hand under the man's chin with a grin of his own as Bruce got back onto his feet to sing the chorus together again, _"Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, babe! Oh, no, darling! No wind! No rain!"_

The archer grabbed Bruce's free hand and put it over his chest, causing the scientist to laugh, as he sang, _"All winter's cold can't stop me, baby…"_ Bruce squeezed the other's hand and took over singing, _"Nah, nah, baby! If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double…"_ Everyone smirked when the scientist sang, _"… just sing for me, ooh, baby!"_

Bruce opened his arms and picked up the agent bridal style, spinning him around as Clint sang with a smile, " _My love is alive, way down in my heart although we are miles apart…"_ They stopped spinning around when it was the scientist's turn to sing back to the archer, _"If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can!"_

Natasha rolled her eyes seeing Dr. Banner so playful with Clint as they were finishing up the song, " _Cause don't you know that there Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, babe! Don't you know that there Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough…"_

The two were laughing and dancing like fools, earning smiles from their teammates watching them. Natasha smirked as she dragged the scientist off the stage and sat him down on the couch where she was sitting. Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed the mic and chose a new song and whispered into Clint's ear, "Let's give the Captain a good show… Black Widow and Hawkeye style."

Clint gave a wolfish grin as he heard the music come on, causing him to start singing while looking at Natasha, _"I'm gonna love you until you hate me and I'm gonna show you what's really crazy! You should have known better than to mess with me, honey! I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you like a black widow, baby!"_

Everyone laughed at the song choice while Clint stood back and let Natasha take the floor as she began rapping, _"This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same. First, we're both down to play then somehow you go astray. We went from nothing to something, liking to loving. It was us against the world and now we're just fucking."_

Thor's mouth dropped a bit hearing Black Widow swear but Tony told him swearing is to be expected when rapping so the god just let it go as she went on, _"It's like I loved you so much, now I just hate you. Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you. I wanted all or nothing for us. Not a single place in between by me believing what you say that you never mean like it will last forever, but now forever ain't as long. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be stuck singing this song."_

Natasha turned her attention to Clint as she finished, _"You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored and as it all plays out, I see it couldn't be clearer. Now sing…"_ The female assassin got on her knees in front of the archer, hands traveling all over his body as he sang while moving his hips, _"You used to be thirsty for me but now you wanna be set free. This is the web, web that you weave so, baby, now rest in peace…"_

Everyone looked at each other in awe, things were getting pretty sexual and they couldn't tell whether they liked it or not. Well, Tony liked it for sure when Clint was grinding on Natasha as he sang, " _I'm gonna love you until you hate me and I'm gonna show you what's really crazy! You should have known better than to mess with me, honey! I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you like a black widow, baby!"_

There was a bit of a pause before Natasha walked out from behind Clint and started rapping again, _"I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts. Just to get you, I'm doing whatever works. You ain't never met nobody that's gonna do ya how I do ya and I'll bring you to your knees! Praise Jesus, hallelujah! Imma make you beg for it, plead for it till you feel like you breathe for it! Till you do an and everything for it!"_

The way the two assassins could move their bodies were driving everyone mad when Widow kept going, _"I want you to fiend for it, wake up and dream for it till it's got you gasping for air and you lean forward. Till they have a CAT scan to check on your mind and it's nothing but me on it, on it, on it! Now it's me time, believe that!"_

Tony leaned back and enjoyed the show, it wasn't every day you had assassins dancing and singing in your building, _"If it's yours and you want it, I want it, promise I need that till I'm everywhere that you be at. I can't fall back, go quick…"_ She turned to her partner and rapped quickly, _"Cause this is a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shh…"_

Natasha went on all fours and started crawling towards Clint as he ran a hand all over his body while singing perfectly, _"You used to be thirsty for me but now you wanna be set free…"_ Steve rolled his eyes and elbowed Tony to stop having dirty thoughts about Clint and Natasha as he saw her get up behind him as he sang, _"This is the web, web that you weave so, baby, now rest in peace…"_

She didn't grind on him this time, instead Natasha's hands roamed his body and gripped at his hair a lot as he finished, _"I'm gonna love you until you hate me and I'm gonna show you what's really crazy! You should have known better than to mess with me, honey! I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you like a black widow, baby!"_

" _Black, Black, Black, Black widow, baby…"_

When the music stopped, no one said a word. They all just stood back and stared at their performance. Everything was silent until Thor started clapping excitedly, cheering, "Wonderful! Your song was most exciting! I wish to partake in this night of karaoke! Clint, man of the arrows, I wish to sing alongside you!" The archer blinked a bit before smiling and nodding back to the god.

Natasha gave him her mic and instructed him on how to use it. When they were sure Thor knew how to use it, they allowed the god to choose the song. He didn't know many of the songs, seeing as how he wasn't exactly human. But one song had managed to catch his eye and everyone gulped when they heard him exclaim, "I have chosen a song of sailing!"

"What the-"

Before Tony could finish his sentence, music from the karaoke machine was being blared throughout the room and an excited Thor was bellowing the lyrics into the microphone, _"So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just to sing we love you and if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!"_

No one really knew the song but the beat was good so Clint shrugged and sang with a smile, _"Racing all around the seven seas chasing all the girls and making robberies, causing panic everywhere they go! Party hardy on Titanic!"_ Thor was grinning madly as he sang back, _"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing! Drinking, drinking, till the ship is sinking! Gambling, stealing, lots of sex appealing!"_

" _Come, let us sing the sailor song!"_

Everyone couldn't help but crack smiles at the sight of Thor wrapping an arm around Clint's shoulder and attempting to do the can-can dance as he sang, _"So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just to sing we love you and if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!"_

Their friends gasped when they saw Clint face Thor and play with a piece of his hair while singing seductively, _"Sailorman, you really turn me on. Now the guys are gone…"_ Clint jumped and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as he sang, _"Come, let us get it on. Girls like me are pretty hard to find…"_ He released himself and sang with a slight smirk, _"So, if you go, I'll kick your…"_

Tony whistled for Clint for having the balls to do all that to the god and Clint, in turn, bowed back to him. Thor was overjoyed that Clint was really getting into his role in the song, so he kept singing with a grin, " _Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing! Drinking, drinking, till the ship is sinking! Gambling, stealing, lots of sex appealing!"_

" _Come, let us sing the sailor song!"_

Clint just shook his head and laughed, along with the other Avengers, as Thor continued to try to do the can-can while singing his part, _"So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just to sing we love you and if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!"_

" _Now, let's fight!"_ Clint grinned, pulling out a knife from his boot.

" _That's not a knife…_ _ **this**_ _is a knife!"_ Everyone laughed when Thor called upon his hammer.

The two pretended to battle each other, acting as if they got hit by the other to amuse their friends on the couch. They were pulled out of their fake fight when Thor had to put his hammer aside and grab the mic to sing, _"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing! Drinking, drinking, till the ship is sinking! Gambling, stealing, lots of sex appealing!"_

" _Come, let us sing the sailor song!"_

Clint stepped back and clapped for Thor, who was going so hard dancing and singing the last part of the song to everyone, _"So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just to sing we love you and if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you! So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!"  
_

Thor dropped to his knees, sweating and panting from going so hard. Clint walked over to his friend and whispered something into his ear, causing the god to chuckle before going straight faced and dropping the mic. Everyone watched as Thor got up and walked back to the couch, stunned that he just dropped the mic. Natasha rolled her eyes, knowing Clint told him to do that to look make the god look cool.

Now, all that was left was Steve for Clint to do a duet with. Steve stood up, fixed his clothes for good measure, and grabbed the mic from the ground. He smiled as he picked a song that was a little bit old but a song that everyone would know. It was a classic and Steve had actually managed to see the movie a few weeks back and that's where he heard the song. He wanted to sing it with Clint now.

The music came on and everyone instantly knew what the song was, except for Thor. Steve gave a smile as he sang pretty well, _"I got chills, they're multiplying! And I'm losing control cause the power you're supplying…"_ Steve took a quick pause before he sang with a grin, " _It's electrifying!"_ Clint shook his head and laughed at his lover's playful behavior.

Clint walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him slightly closer as he sang with a silly grin, _"You better shape up cause I need a man and my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand! To my heart I must be true…"_ Clint released the Steve so he could sing back, _"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do!"_ Clint grabbed more microphones and threw them to everyone, eager to have them help sing.

Steve and Clint got close to each other and sang, _"You're the one that I want!"_ The other Avengers laughed before echoing, _"You are the one I want!"_ Steve grabbed his hawk's hand and twirled him around as they sang, _"Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! The one that I want!"_ Thor slung an arm around Bruce as the friends parroted, _"You are the one I want!"_

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! The one that I want!"_

" _You are the one I want!"_

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! The one I need!"_

" _The one I need!"_

The lovers laughed as they sang together, _"Oh, yes, indeed!"_ Their friends were equally as giggly as the repeated the same words, _"Yes, indeed!"_ After that, the music changed so Steve stopped twirling his lover and their friends backed down, but that didn't stop them from dancing and swaying to the music as they waited for their time to come in again.

Clint smirked and ran a finger up and down Steve's shirt, causing the older man to blush a bit as he was forced to watch his young lover sing, _"If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey. Meditate my direction…"_ Clint turned and grinded on Steve as he sang as seductively as he could, _"feel your way…"_

Steve let out a slight groan before turning the archer to face him as he sang, _"I better shape up cause you need a man!"_ Clint grabbed his lover's hand and cried, _"I need a man who can keep me satisfied!"_ The taller male squeezed his hand as he sang back, _"I better shape up if I'm gonna prove…"_ Clint gave him a squeeze back as he countered, _"You better prove that my fate is justified!"_

" _Are you sure?"_ Steve quirked an eyebrow.

" _Yes, I'm sure…"_

" _Down deep inside!"_ They sang together.

Just like those before him, Steve opened his arms and Clint jumped into him as they sang, _"You're the one that I want!"_ The other Avengers sprang into action and provided their vocals again, _"You are the one I want!"_ Captain America and Hawkeye were focused on each other as they sang, _"Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! You're the one that I want!"_ Tony opened his arms for Widow, to which she obliged, as they sang again, _"You are the one I want!"_

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! The one that I want!"_

" _You are the one I want!"_

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! The one I need!"_

" _The one I need!"_

The rest of the night went on like that, Steve and Clint singing songs from Grease and the rest of the Avengers would be their backup singers. When they declared the karaoke night over, everyone had thanked Clint for participating and getting into it. They all appreciated him letting his walls down and showing them all the _real_ Clint Barton. He sighed and watched all his friends retire to their bedrooms.

Steve watched as Clint didn't retire to their room as well, but to a grand piano Tony had put into the house a few days ago. He watched as Clint sat down at the bench for the piano and started to play random notes, as if he was waiting for muscle memory to come in and remember how to play again. Steve smiled to himself as the notes began to make more sense. Muscle memory was kicking in.

"You know," Clint started, "our anniversary is coming up and I don't really want to wait to give you your present… everything tonight really made me want to give it to you now… so, is it okay if I just, you know, give it to you early?" Steve walked over and leaned against the piano, calmly asking, "What is this present, sweetheart?"

"I wrote you a song and I want to sing it to you early."

Steve gave him an approving nod and that was all Clint needed to start playing his song. He waited for a moment before switching from looking at the piano keys to Steve, _"I don't have a reason to cry and I have every reason to smile. I don't have a reason to lie when you're already reading my mind. And I don't have a reason to be, if I can't be with you…"_

God, Clint's voice was so utterly beautiful to Steve and the words his hawk were singing were just as perfect, " _And I don't need air in my lungs, if I can't sing your song._ _No, I don't need hands if I don't get to keep you warm_. _And I don't really need myself, if I don't need you…"_ Clint's words were so deep and full of love that it almost hurt both of them a bit.

Clint's stormy blue eyes looked right into Steve's baby blue eyes, almost as if he was looking into his very soul as he put everything into singing, _"Cause, darling, I wake up just to sleep with you. I open my eyes so I can see with you and I live so I can die with you…"_ Steve felt tears prick at his eyes just from hearing Clint sing those last few words to him, it made his heart skip a beat.

Steve pushed back his tears, he couldn't cry in front of Clint right now, he had to be strong yet loving at the same time. He watched Clint give a small smile as he went on, _"And I don't really need these fingers, if I don't get to touch your spine. Well, I don't need these legs, if I ain't walking by your side. And I don't really need to be, if I can't be with you…"_

There was so much raw emotion put into the last part of the song that it made Steve's heart melt, _"Cause, darling, I wake up just to sleep with you. I open my eyes so I can see with you and I live so I can die with you… oh, cause, darling, I wake up just to sleep with you. I open my eyes so I can see with you and I live so I can die with you…"_

Just as Clint finished with the last note, Steve was pulling him up and wrapping his arms around his waist. Clint snaked his arms around the other's neck, allowing Steve to be even closer to him. The archer let out a happy sigh as his fingers found his lover's soft blond hair and tangled themselves in it. He smiled to himself, he couldn't believe he got to be with someone like Steve. He couldn't remember a time before the Avengers when he felt this happy.

" _I live so I can die with you…"_

 _FINALLY DONE!_ **Honestly, I have been working on this one for the longest time and decided to finally finish this. Before I was interested in Winterhawk, I loved CaptainHawk or AmeriHawk or whatever you want to call their ship! I really just wanted to get this out cause it's been sitting around for so long! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 _Songs in order of appearance: "If Only" & "Death Trap" from Batman: The Brave and The Bold (Music Meister episode), "Miss Me" by Andy Grammer, "Breaking Free" from High School Musical, "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, "Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora, "The Sailor Song" by Toy-Box, "You're the One that I Want" from Grease, & "Die With You" by Beyoncé. _

_**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for everything!**_


End file.
